indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones 5
}} Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall |writer=David Koepp |starring=Harrison Ford |music=John Williams |distributor= Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |released=July 10, 2020 |runtime= |budget= |rating= |canon= |timeline= |preceded by=''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' |followed by= }} Indiana Jones 5 is the provisional title of an upcoming fifth theatrical installment in the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise, directed by Steven Spielberg and starring Harrison Ford, due for release on July 10, 2020. The film was originally announced in 2016 with a release date of July 19, 2019 but the date was subsequently pushed back to 2020. Ford reprising his role as Indiana Jones will see the actor having played the archaeologist at least once in every decade – with the exception the 2010s – since the franchise's debut in 1981 with Raiders of the Lost Ark. Press release Indiana Jones will return to the big screen on July 19, 2019, for a fifth epic adventure in the blockbuster series. Steven Spielberg, who directed all four previous films, will helm the as-yet-untitled project with star Harrison Ford reprising his iconic role. Franchise veterans Kathleen Kennedy and Frank Marshall will produce. "Indiana Jones is one of the greatest heroes in cinematic history, and we can't wait to bring him back to the screen in 2019 ''(2020)," said Alan Horn, Chairman, The Walt Disney Studios. "It’s rare to have such a perfect combination of director, producers, actor and role, and we couldn’t be more excited to embark on this adventure with Harrison and Steven."'' Famed archaeologist and explorer Indiana Jones was introduced in 1981's ''Raiders of the Lost Ark – one of AFI's 100 Greatest American Films of All Time – and later thrilled audiences in 1984's Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, 1989's Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and 2008's Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. The four films have brought in nearly $2 billion at the global box office.Spielberg and Ford Reunite as Indiana Jones Returns to Theaters July 19, 2019 Appearances Cast *Indiana Jones .... Harrison Ford Behind the scenes 2005-2008 In an April 2005 interview, George Lucas stated the possibility of introducing a younger character in ''Indiana Jones 4, but not to take over as a main character, but to possibly use in future ''Indiana Jones'' films. However, in an interview for the May 2005 issue of Time magazine, he was quoted as saying that he didn't plan to make any more Indiana Jones films after Indiana Jones 4. The introduction of Mutt (Shia LaBeouf) in Kingdom of the Crystal Skull led to speculation that the character was Indiana's son (which the film confirmed), and will take over the franchise from Ford. Rumors also circulated that LaBeouf had signed a three film contract with Paramount.http://www.iesb.net/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=2856&Itemid=99 In an interview with IGN, "Spielberg indicated that LaBeouf has to make multiple Transformers movies before he can move over and take on the fedora and bullwhip of Indiana Jones." The actor himself said, "Am I into it? Who wouldn't be? I don't think that's reality. It's a fun rumor." In an interview with Vanity Fair, Spielberg was quoted as saying "And in this case George was passionate that this was not the story he wanted to tell at this point in the Indiana Jones saga." In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Lucas was asked if he planned to make any more Indiana Jones films after Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, to which he replied: "That I don't know. We do these one at a time and we do them purely for the fun of it, which means that if we've got too many other things going on — Steve Spielberg's got a couple more movies, he's got Chicago Seven, he's got all this stuff backed up for years — who knows?".http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20184842_4,00.html In the May 2008 issue of Total Film magazine, Lucas was asked "Is Crystal Skull a full stop or a new beginning, to which he replied "I don't know. There's no motive other than to enjoy ourselves. We'll see what happens..."Total Film magazine, May 2008 issue, p. 137 In an interview with USA Today, Ford voiced his support for a fifth film, with the condition that it didn't take as long to develop as Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2008-04-16-harrison-ford_N.htm George Lucas made another suggestion that there would be a fifth film. While at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival, he revealed his idea "to make Shia LaBeouf the lead character next time and have Harrison Ford come back like Sean Connery did in third film". Lucas has also said that age will not be a factor, as Ford was "65 and did everything in [Crystal Skull]. The old chemistry is there, and it's not like he's an old man. He's incredibly agile; he looks even better than he did 20 years ago, if you ask me". In response, Ford said he will continue to play the character if asked, and LaBeouf expected the possibility of a fifth film to be based on public reception of the Mutt character.http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1587641/story.jhtml In August 2008, Lucas was researching potential plot devices, and stated Spielberg was more open to the idea of the fifth film. He also changed his mind about continuing the series with a spin-off, joking that "Indiana Jones is Indiana Jones. Harrison Ford is Indiana Jones. If it was Mutt Williams it would be Mutt Williams and the Search for Elvis or something." [http://www.cnn.com/2008/SHOWBIZ/Movies/08/07/film.george.lucas.ap/index.html] In September, Karen Allen expressed interest in reprising her role for a fifth film."Karen Allen Open to Fifth 'Indiana Jones'" Two months later, in an interview on November 19th, Ford stated that he would return if it was not an animated film like Star Wars: The Clone Wars, because "I'd hate to see it reduced in any way from the movies that we have done and the way we have done them." He also called Lucas' concept for the fifth film "crazy but great". 2009-2010 Though he wouldn't elaborate on the quote in a later interview with MTV in January 2009, Ford spoke of interest in seeing the relationship deepened between Indiana Jones and his son, Mutt Williams and hope that Karen Allen would return.Harrison Ford Says Next Indiana Jones Movie Is 'Full Of Opportunity' at MTV.com Speaking to BBC journalist Lizo Mzimba in June 2009, LaBeouf confirmed that "Steven Spielberg just said that he cracked the story on it fifth film, I think they're gearing that up."Shia LaBeouf talks Transformers and Indy 5 A June 18, 2009 message on Frank Marshall's Twitter page indicated, "The story for Indy5 is progressing. It is still in the research phase."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On September 14, 2009, Le Figaro interviewed Harrison Ford and he said that "the story for the new Indiana Jones is in process of taking form. Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and myself are agreed on what the fifth adventure will concern, and George is actively at work. If the script is good, I'll be very happy to put my costume on again."People Magazine: Harrison Ford Cracks the Whip on Indy 5 In a brief interview with TheArnoldFans.com on December 1, 2009, George Lucas was asked about the status of the new film and replied, "The next Indy film? Yes, we're working on it. It's in development. That's all I can say right now."TheArnoldFans.com An update by Marshall posted on May 5, 2010 related that there was "Nothing to report on Indy 5..."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On June 8, 2010, New Zealand website Stuff.co.nz published an article claiming to have news from an unnamed source that the fifth installment would begin filming in 2011 with much of the plot concerning the Bermuda Triangle.Indy 5 'going back to its roots' at Stuff.co.nz The next day, Frank Marshall debunked the rumor of a 2011 production start, and stated the film was "still in the research phase".Frank Marshall's Twitter page ShowbizSpy.com posted an article on August 19 which included comments by Shia LaBeouf stating that "they're scriptwriting right now" and that he was pitched part of the film at Spielberg's office. He echoed Ford's earlier statement, saying that "it sounds crazy, it sounds really cool".Shia LaBeouf: 'Indiana Jones 5 Will be Crazy' at ShowbizSpy.com In a November 8 interview, Ford was quoted as saying that "George Lucas tells us that he's working on something, and both Steven Spielberg and I are waiting to see".Harrison Ford still open to another 'Indiana Jones' at CNN's "The Marquee Blog" On December 12, based on his past association with Lucas and Spielberg, Liam Neeson was asked during an interview with NarniaFans.com if he would accept an offer to appear in Indiana Jones 5 if asked. The actor said he would if Harrison Ford was involved.NarniaFans (WaldenFans.com) Liam Neeson clip on YouTube 2011 Frank Marshall's Twitter page stated that "There are no updates on INDIANA JONES..." on January 21, 2011.Frank Marshall's Twitter page Prior to the premiere of White Irish Drinkers on March 25, in which Karen Allen had a role, TheDeadbolt.com asked her about the status of Indiana Jones 5 where she was quoted as saying "What I know is that there’s a story that they like" and that she "...heard this about six months ago, that they have a story that they like and they’re working on it."Karen Allen Talks Indiana Jones 5 at TheDeadbolt.com On June 7, MTV posted an interview with Shia LaBeouf at the 2011 MTV Movie Awards in which he claimed that he had spoken with Harrison Ford: "Ford said he's staying in the gym, he said he's heard no word, but he does know that Lucas is out there looking for a MacGuffin. He said he's staying in the gym, so it means movie is not so far off."'Indiana Jones 5' Is 'Not So Far Off,' Says Shia LaBeouf at MoviesBlog.MTV.com/ An interview posted by UK newspaper, the Metro, quoted Ford on August 22 as saying that the Indiana Jones 5 script "has not even got to the point where I know what the story is going to be."Harrison Ford, Cowboys And Aliens star, up for starring in Indiana Jones 5 at Metro.co.uk Earlier in the month, SciFiPulse.net quoted Ford stating that "We haven't got a story yet, that all of us involved have confidence in. And we're waiting for that to happen. If it does I will be happy to do another."No News On New Indy Movie Yet, Says Ford at SciFiPulse.net The LA Times website published an interverview with Spielberg from the September 12 LA Live screening of Raiders of the Lost Ark in which he was asked if Lucas and he spoke of a fifth movie: "We talk about it, yes, yes, and we’re hoping- hopeful. Someday. Hopeful."Steven Spielberg on the future of Indiana Jones at LAtimes.com On October 26, Empire published an interview with Spielberg that included asking the director where things stood with 'Indy V': "You have to ask George Lucas. George is in charge of breaking the stories. He's done it on all four movies. Whether I like the stories or not, George has broken all the stories. He is working on Indy V. We haven't gone to screenplay yet, but he's working on the story. I'll leave it to George to come up with a good story."Spielberg: More Indy & Jurassic Park? at EmpireOnline.com An interview through Extra published on November 11 included Harrison Ford stating that "[Indiana Jones 5]'ll happen when it happens."Harrison Ford on the Next Indy Movie: 'It'll Happen When It Happens' at Extra December 2 saw TheRaider.net's Twitter feed update with "New Weekly Spielberg states that there is no Indy 5 until Lucas says there is. they have agreed on the genre & concept of it waiting on story."TheRaider.net's Twitter page Vulture's website on December 12 published a quote in which Lucas said "I told Spielberg about the story, but I really haven't found the MacGuffin yet. I mean, I know what it's about, but I just have to find a MacGuffin that fits into the arena we're working in."[http://nymag.com/daily/entertainment/2011/12/george-lucas-indiana-jones-5-macguffin.html George Lucas Is Still Puzzling Over Indiana Jones 5] at Vulture 2012 January 17, 2012 saw [http://www.nytimes.com/ The New York Times] publish an interview with George Lucas stating his intention to retire from blockbuster movies, but left an "out clause" for a fifth Indiana Jones picture.George Lucas Is Ready to Roll the Credits at NYTimes.com On April 30, Bloomberg.com posted an interview with Lucas that closed with his stating that "I am working on a fifth Indiana Jones. I have to get it approved by Steven and Harrison." He also added that the last movie took fourteen years to get to that point.George Lucas on Digital Technology at Bloomberg.com sale in October 2012http://www.usatoday.com/story/money/business/2012/10/30/disney-star-wars-lucasfilm/1669739/]] On October 30 it was announced that the The Walt Disney Company had purchased Lucasfilm Ltd. for $4.05 billion.DISNEY TO ACQUIRE LUCASFILM LTD at TheWaltDisneyCompany.com During a conference call to discuss the acquisition, it was stated that while the Indiana Jones license did fall under the deal, Disney's focus was on Star Wars movies and "encumbrances" were in place with Indiana Jones due to Paramount Pictures' distribution.Conference Call to Discuss The Walt Disney Company's Agreement to Acquire Lucasfilm Ltd at TheWaltDisneyCompany.com On December 6, 2013 it was announced that Disney and Paramount reached a distribution agreement for any subsequent Indiana Jones films, but stated that no films in the series were in pre-production.12/6/13 — Disney acquires rights for future 'Indiana Jones' filmsDisney Takes Over Rights to 'Indiana Jones' Franchise Three days later, December 9, Frank Marshall tweeted that it felt "A bit strange sitting in the Indiana Jones office in the Lucasfilm office on the Disney lot, but I'm sure I'll get used to it."Frank Marshall's Twitter page On December 13, Variety reported that another Indiana Jones picture could not be expected for at least two to three years and quoted Walt Disney Studios chairman Alan Horn as saying "We don't have a story. We need a story." at the magazine's Dealmakers Breakfast.Don’t Expect a New Indiana Jones Movie for at Least Two to Three Years at Variety.com 2014 On February 18, 2014 Den of Geek reported from an unnamed source that at least prior to Christmas 2013, stages at Pinewood Studios had been booked for future use with Indiana Jones 5 being included by the planning office amongst Disney's Star Wars pictures.Exclusive: Star Wars: Episode 7, Indiana Jones 5 update On September 30, 2014 Variety.com published an article about three major cinematrographers releasing free educational videos online. The mini-biography of Crystal Skull's Janusz Kaminski listed his next project as being "the upcoming fifth Indiana Jones movie."10/1/14 - Indiana Jones 5 Is Cinematographer Janusz Kaminski's Next Project? However, Variety amended the article to say that "An earlier version of the story incorrectly stated that Janusz Kaminski is working on the next Indiana Jones movie."Top Cinematographers Offer Online Course on Filmmaking A tweet from Variety's Marc Graser on December 10 quoted Disney CEO Bob Iger as saying "We'd love to make another Indiana Jones movie but we're pacing ourselves right now".Marc Graser's Twitter page 2015 In January 2015, Deadline stated that Disney was looking at Chris Pratt for the role of Indiana Jones.1/27/15 Disney Eyeing Chris Pratt For Indiana Jones Revival On Twitter, Latino Review's Umberto Gonzalez followed by saying that the timeframe for the film was 2018/2019.Umberto Gonzalez ‏on Twitter Two days later, TMZ uploaded a video to YouTube of Pratt saying that he had no idea of any talks.Chris Pratt -- Wait, I'm The Next Indiana Jones ... If You Say So, Sure? on TMZ's YouTube page A month later, Deadline followed up their previous story by saying that Disney is developing a "rebirth" of the film series with Steven Spielberg reportedly being interested in directing a series reboot starring Pratt.2/20/15 - Steven Spielberg Hopes To Direct Chris Pratt In Indiana Jones Reboot In May, Lucasfilm Ltd. president Kathleen Kennedy stated that while no work has begun on a script, there are talks within the company and a fifth film will happen. When that will be, however, is uncertain.[http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2015/05/indiana-jones-sequel-confirmed Lucasfilm President Finally Confirms Indiana Jones Sequel Is on the Horizon] on VanityFair.com The following month, Ain't It Cool News posted a rumor that Lucasfilm was looking at the fifth film seeing a release towards the end of 2018.Are we getting a new Indiana Jones flick in 2018? at AintItCool.com In July 2015 Kathleen Kennedy told reporters "Indiana Jones film will one day be made inside this company. When it will happen, I'm not quite sure. We haven't started working on a script yet, but we are talking about it."Indiana Jones 5 Officially Confirmed by Lucasfilm Exec; Chris Pratt, Bradley Cooper Eyed for Harrison Ford's Role? In an October 2015 interview with Yahoo! Movies, Spielberg expressed interest in having Harrison Ford return in the fifth film.Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg on 'Indiana Jones 5' and Saving 'Forrest Gump' Later that month, in an interview with ''Extra'', the director voiced the opinion that there was "a very strong probable chance that 5 is going to happen. Before Harrison decides to hang up the bullwhip himself." He also joked — in reference to Ford's plane crash earlier in the year — that there'd be "no airplanes in Indy 5. None".Steven Spielberg Hints at a 'Probable Chance' for New 'Indiana Jones' with Harrison Ford on Extra's YouTube channel In the same month, Frank Marshall stated that the character of Indy would not be recast.Indiana Jones 5: recasting Indy ruled out December saw an interview with Kathleen Kennedy in which The Hollywood Reporter asked her where she was with Indiana Jones 5. She mentioned that both Ford and Spielberg were keen to do it but apart from story ideas being discussed, focus was on Star Wars.Lucasfilm's Kathleen Kennedy on What George Lucas Thinks of 'Force Awakens,' Plans for 'Indiana Jones' at HollywoodReporter.com On December 28th Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that another Indiana Jones film "will be coming."12/30/15 — Indiewire.com — Disney Chairman And CEO Bob Iger Says New 'Indiana Jones' Movie "Will Be Coming" 2016 On February 20, 2016, John Rhys-Davies expressed interest to Digital Spy in reprising his role as Sallah in a "meaningful" way having declined an earlier opportunity to appear in the fourth film.Indiana Jones 5: John Rhys-Davies wants to return as Sallah at DigitalSpy On March 15, Disney offically announced that the fifth movie would be released July 19, 2019 and that both Spielberg and Ford would return.Spielberg and Ford Reunite as Indiana Jones Returns to Theaters July 19, 2019 It was subsequently revealed that Crystal Skull writer David Koepp would return to write the script,Steven Spielberg Enlists a Familiar Writer for 'Indiana Jones 5' (Exclusive) which Frank Marshall has said will be a "continuation" from Crystal Skull and not a prequel as rumored.Frank Marshall: Harrison Ford Is One and Only 'Indiana Jones,' 'Not Going to Do the Bond Thing' On March 19, Karen Allen expressed again her desire to return as Marion Ravenwood.Toronto ComiCon 2016: Karen Allen Has “Fingers Crossed” for ‘Indy 5’ appearance June 9, saw the confirmation that John Williams would continue his involvement with the franchise and score the film.Legendary Composer John Williams Will Return for Indiana Jones 5, Maybe Star Wars 8 On June 15, with regards to the film's plot, Spielberg told The Hollywood Reporter in an article published that "The one thing I will tell you is I'm not killing off Harrison at the end of it."Steven Spielberg on DreamWorks' Past, Amblin's Present and His Own Future He had told Empire magazine earlier in the year that the film's MacGuffin, the object which Indiana Jones pursues throughout the movie, had been decided upon.Steven Spielberg confirms that a MacGuffin has been selected for Indy 5! On June 20, MoviePilot.com reported that George Lucas was working on the film as an executive producer.Steven Spielberg Reveals George Lucas's Role In 'Indiana Jones 5' On October 24, Koepp stated that, with regards to the film's story, Lucas will not be involved, making this the first film in the franchise that was not based on a story of Lucas.Exclusive: George Lucas Not Involved in 'Indiana Jones 5' Story; Writer David Koepp Talks 'Crystal Skull' 2017 On March 10, 2017, during an interview with ScreenCrush, Jim Broadbent stated that although he hadn't be contacted by Spielberg so far to repeat his role of Charles Stanforth, he is willing to do so.Jim Broadbent Looks Back on His Quirky Roles, ‘Harry Potter,’ and Whether He’d Return for ‘Indiana Jones 5’ On April 25, it was announced that Indy 5's release had been pushed back to July 10, 2020, the same day that the director of the live-action remake of The Lion King, Jon Favreau, revealed that his film would arrive in cinemas July 19, 2019.RELEASE DATES FOR FROZEN 2, STAR WARS: EPISODE IX, THE LION KING, AND MORE HAVE BEEN ANNOUNCED Sequels Speaking with The Hollywood Reporter in an interview published on June 22, 2016, Disney CEO Bob Iger confirmed that while Indiana Jones 5 is not intended as the final big-screen outing for the Indiana Jones character, it will be followed by "a reboot of some sort."In-Depth With Disney CEO Bob Iger on China Growth, 'Star Wars' Reshoots and Political Plans: "A Lot of People Have Urged Me to [Run"] Notes and references }} External links *Spielberg and Ford Reunite as Indiana Jones Returns to Theaters July 19, 2019 *[http://theraider.net/news/index_indy5.php Indiana Jones 5 News] at TheRaider.net *[http://makingindy.net/ Indiana Jones 5 News] at MakingIndy.net * 5